HOPE
by Alicia Uchiha
Summary: Sebuah harapan sederhana seorang gadis tentang belahan jiwanya, yang berharap bisa dikabulkan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. SASUKE dan HINATA [Special Birthday]


**WELCOME TO MY IMAGINATION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!** : Cerita ini dibuat hasil khayalan otakku. Jadi jika ada kesalahan atau tidak sesuai dengan aslinya, baik karakter tokoh, tempat, dll. Mohon dimaklumi. JIKA TIDAK SUKA PAIRING **SASUHINA** , SILAHKAN MENINGGALKAN FF INI! Terimakasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Playlist :**

\- Shirobae

\- Loneliness

\- Tragic

\- Homecoming

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Shirobae]**

Hinata membuka matanya saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan di pipi kirinya. Gelap. Itulah kesan pertama saat ia membuka mata. Matahari belum menampakkan eksistensinya, diliriknya jam dinding di depannya.

Jam 12.05. Tengah malam rupanya.

Hinata menoleh ke kiri saat merasakan sentuhan itu lagi. Kini nampaklah sesosok laki-laki yang di cintainya selama kurang lebih 3 tahun ini. Kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mata _amethys_ -nya membelalak ketika melihat sosok itu, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat netranya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia terduduk. Refleks.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Hinata hendak membuka suara ketika tiba-tiba pemuda itu menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. Meminta Hinata untuk tidak membuka suara.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah... _cake_? Lengkap dengan tulisan _'Happy Birthday Hinata'_ dan dua buah lilin ber-angka _'19'_ diatasnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang." Kata Sasuke masih dengan senyuman menghiasi paras tampannya.

Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan laju air matanya. Secepat kilat ia menubruk tubuh Sasuke. Memeluk pemuda itu erat, hingga membuat Sasuke kesulitan menyeimbangkan tubuh dan _cake_ di tangannya.

"Sa-sasuke..."

"Ssttㅡ bukankah aku berjanji untuk bersamamu saat ulang tahunmu yang ke 19, hm?" Suara berat Sasuke terdengar di indera pendengaran Hinata.

Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda itu. Ia tidak akan melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hinata!" Panggil Sasuke. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia berasumsi jika Sasuke memintanya untuk melepaskan pelukan itu. "Kau harus meniup lilinnya."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan lagi-lagi melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Masih dengan berpelukan pada tubuh pemuda ituㅡ erat. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, bersiap untuk meniup lilin yang masih menyala sebelum suara Sasuke menginterupsinya.

" _Make a wish_ , Hinata!"

Hinata tersenyum, ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia menaruh tangan kirinya di dada, sedangkan tangan lain tetap memeluk Sasuke, lalu ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _'Tuhan, aku tidak meminta banyak hadiah untuk ulang tahunku kali ini. Aku hanya ingin... Sasuke terus dan tetap di sampingku, bersamaku, hidup bersama denganku, selamanya. Aku mencintai Sasuke, Tuhan.'_

Huftㅡ

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Loneliness]**

Hinata membuka matanya saat jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi nyaring. Menandakan bahwa saat ini tengah pukul 05.30 pagi.

Disibaknya selimut yang menyelimutinya semalaman, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil menguncir rambut _indigo_ panjangnya.

Hinata melihat wajahnya di cermin, terdapat lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang memancarkan kepedihan. Sudah hampir seminggu ini ia menangisi pemuda yang ia cintai. Sasㅡ

Hinata melebarkan matanya saat mengingat Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Pemuda itu, semalam...

Tanpa melanjutkan niatnya untuk mencuci muka, Hinata berlari keluar kamar. Diedarkan pandangannya untuk menyapu seluruh isi apartemen yang ditinggalinya.

Nihil. Tidak ada siapapun disana.

Gemercik air terdengar dari arah dapur. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kesana. Berharap bahwa orang itu benar-benar orang yang ia tangisi selama seminggu ini.

Dengan senyum cerah Hinata muncul dari balik tembok. Namun, senyumnya luntur saat menemukan sosok kakaknya-lah, Neji, yang tengah berada disana.

"Hinata? Kau sudah bangun?" Sapa Neji saat ia melihat Hinata berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Hinata mengangguk lirih. Harapannya untuk mendapati Sasuke berdiri di dapur pagi ini hilang sudah. Jadi, semalam itu apa? Mimpi atau halusinasi?

Neji menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya saat menyadari perubahan raut wajah adik satu-satunya. Ternyata adiknya masih bersedih.

Neji tidak berkata-kata. Ia hanya memeluk Hinata. Mencoba untuk menguatkan adiknya dan memberitahu bahwa ia masih mempunyai seorang kakak yang sangat menyayanginya.

Hinata kembali meneteskan air matanya sambil memeluk tubuh kakak tercintanya.

Setelah beberapa menit dan tangisan Hinata mereda, Neji melepaskan pelukannya dan menggiring adiknya untuk duduk disalah satu kursi di meja makan.

"Oh iya, Hinata, aku menemukan sebuah _cake_ di lemari pendingin. Siapa yang memberinya? Apa teman-temanmu? Kapan mereka datang? Kenapa aku tidak tahu ya?" Neji berucap sambil mengambil dua buah gelas dari lemari pada Hinata.

Hinata bergerak cepat saat mendengar penuturan Neji. Dibukanya lemari pendingin itu dengan tergesa.

Benar. Ada sebuah _cake_ disana. _Cake_ yang sama dengan _cake_ yang Sasuke berikan padanya semalam.

Jangan-jangan...

Hinata kembali berlari, kali ini ke ruang tamu. Neji hanya melihat Hinata dengan heran atas tindakan gadis itu pagi ini. Apa ia harus membawa Hinata untuk konseling?

Hinata mengangkat gagang telepon dan dengan cepat ia menekan angka-angka itu.

 _'Hallo, disini keluarga Uchiha.'_ Suara seorang pemuda yang Hinata yakini adalah milik Itachi terdengar.

"Kak Itachi!" Seru Hinata.

 _'Hinata? Ada apa kau_ _ㅡ_ _'_

"Apa Sasuke ada?" Potong Hinata.

 _'...'_ Itachi diseberang sana terdiam. Selama hampir 30 detik tidak ada suara apapun. _'Hinata... Bukankah Sasuke sudah...'_

"Tidak Kak! Sasuke masih hidup! Dia datang menemuiku semalam. Kami merayakan ulang tahunku bersama."

 _'Tidak Hinata. Jika Sasuke telah di temukan, pihak tim SAR atau kepolisian pasti menghubungiku terlebih dulu.'_ Kata Itachi. _'Ini sudah satu minggu Hinata. Relakan Sasuke..'_

"Ta-tapi Kak, semalam Sasukeㅡ"

 _'Dengar Hinata!'_ Potong Itachi, _'Sasuke telah menghilang selama hampir 1 minggu. Semua usaha telah di tempuh untuk mencarinya, jadi_ _ㅡ_ _'_

"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun lagi dari Kakak!"

Hinata menaruh gagang telepon dengan kasar. Ia kembali menangis. Bagaimana jika Sasuke benar-benar sudahㅡ

Hinata merasakan pelukan Neji. Lagi-lagi, Hinata menangisi Sasuke. Dan Neji, sebagai kakaknya, tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghibur adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Hinata duduk seorang diri di televisi yang menayangkan acara kartun kesukaannya dan Sasuke. Tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya entah ada dimana.

Mungkin saja ia teringat dengan kenangan sebelum tragedi itu terjadi pada Sasuke.

 **[Tragic]**

 _"Sasuke-_ kun _... Apa kau benar-benar harus ke sana?" Tanya Hinata lirih saat mendengar Sasuke akan pergi ke_ Busan, Korea Selatan.

 _"Iya, Hinata. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku urus disana." Jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat Hinata dan terus fokus pada dokumen yang tengah ia kerjakan._

 _"Apa tidak bisa Kak Itachi saja? Bukankah kita akan merayakan Natal dan ulang tahunku bersama?"_

 _"Aku hanya beberapa hari, sayang. Aku akan ada di_ Tokyo _sebelum Natal." Ucap Sasuke menenangkan dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, mendekati gadisnya itu._

 _"Ta-tapi kan..."_

 _"Sst..." Sasuke memeluk Hinata, "aku akan segera kembali, hm? Aku janji, kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama."_

 _Selang satu jam setelah kabar keberangkatan Sasuke, Hinata mendengar kabar jika pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Sasuke menuju_ Busan _hilang kontak._

 _Hinata syok mendengarnya._

 _Setelah dilakukan investigasi selama satu hari, akhirnya pesawat yang di tumpangi Sasuke di temukan. Dan berita terburuknya adalah... Sasuke masuk kedalam daftar orang hilang._

 **[...]**

Ting- Tong~

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara bell menggema di seluruh apartemennya.

Ia beranjak dengan tidak bersemangat. Diraihnya gagang pintu itu sebelum memutarnya.

"Hinata~"

 **[Homecoming]**

Hinata mendengar suara sosok yang dirindukannya. Sasuke berdiri di depannya dengan baju anehnya, terlihat seperti baju... Pasien? Apa ia tengah bermimpi saat ini? Jika iya, tolong jangan dibangunkan. Ataukah ini halusinasi? Jika iya, tolong jangan sadarkan.

"Hinata..."

Lagi. Pemuda itu memanggil Hinata lagi. Dengan air mata bercucuran, hati yang bergejolak menahan rindu, otak yang berpikir apa ini nyata atau tidak? Hinata memeluk pemuda itu. Lebih erat dari pelukan yang ia berikan tadi malam.

"A-apa ini mimpi? Sa-sasuke- _kun_..."

"Aku disini Hinata! Aku... Kembali!" Ucap Sasuke dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Cu-cubit aku Sasuke- _kun_... Cubit aku!"

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukan itu, tangan besarnya menangkup pipi Hinata...

 **CHU~**

...ia menciumnya. Mencium gadisnya.

"Daripada mencubitmu, aku lebih memilih untuk menciummu, Hinata."

.

.

THE END

Note :

Aku ngepublish fanfic absurd lagi -_-

Sebenernya ingin bikin fanfic dan publish saat ulang tahun Hinata, tapi kesibukan dunia nyata mengurungkan niat untuk nulis.

Jadi, ku publish saat ulang tahunku saja. Cerita ini sedikit menceritakan tentang harapanku bersama orang yang kusayang (ㅠㅅㅠ).

Semoga jadi kenyataan (bukan accident-nya loh ya -_-). Amin.

Entah cocok atau tidak aku tag Hurt/comfort :(

Last, Thankyou for you attention^^

See You^^


End file.
